Un nieto preocupado
by migaDbr
Summary: Hace meses que el FFI tocó a su fin, y tiempos duros corren ahora en el Raimon, afectando de manera negativa al equipo y, sobre todo, impidiendo a Endou entrenar como siempre. Por eso, Kanon decide hacer de las suyas para ayudar a su bisabuelo a su manera y traerle todo un nuevo elenco de jugadores con los que poder disfrutar del fútbol. [Introducción al resto de mis historias]


_**¡Buenos días y bienvenidos a la introducción de los próximos fics que escriba sobre Inazuma Eleven! ^^ Éstos son los cimientos sobre los que se basan el resto de mis fics acerca de esta saga futbolística, así que es conveniente, aunque no imprescindible, que le echéis un vistazo primero.**_

_**Permitidme hablar, además, del sistema de redacción. Es sólo un prototipo, así que me gustaría que me dijerais qué os parece y si os gusta más el estilo simple, sin negrita, cursiva y demás, o éste, el trabajado. Como podéis ver, estoy escribiendo esta introducción en negrita y cursiva. A partir de ahora, lo que veáis así son los pensamientos del autor. La "**_**negrita simple**_**" indicará narración, la "**__cursiva simple__**" indicará pensamientos de los personajes, y la "**_letra normal_" __**serán los diálogos.**_

_**No quiero alagarme mucho más, así que eso es todo. ¡Buena lectura!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mamoru no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra al principio. Lo único que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la cara y suspirar, mientras miraba de reojo a su nieto, quien estaba justo a su lado. Por fin, el guardameta dijo entre dientes:<strong>

–¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, Kanon…?

**Ante ellos se hallaba un chico de pelo gris, mirada triste y ojos castaños. Vestía una camiseta amarilla con un relámpago estampado en un lado y un brazalete rojo en el brazo. El joven se quedó mirando a aquellos dos que tenía enfrente. Uno de ellos le resultaba curiosamente familiar.**

–¿Y vosotros, quiénes sois…? **–preguntó el desconcertado chico. Sin embargo, aquellos dos extraños estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos como para oírle.**

–¡Pero Ojii-chan, creí que te gustaría la sorpresa…! **–dijo Kanon.**

–¿Pero qué clase de sorpresa es ésta? ¿Quién es este chico y por qué lleva ese uniforme de fútbol? **–la vena curiosa de Mamoru estaba despertando, y no volvería a dormirse fácilmente.**

–¡Es el capitán del Raimon! **–dijo el joven del futuro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

–¿Q-qué…? ¿Cómo que el capitán del Raimon? **–nuestro portero favorito estaba confuso: hasta donde él sabía, el seguía siendo el capitán, ¿y cómo iban a nombrar capitán a un recién llegado?**

–¡Bueno, abuelo, tú eres el capitán actual, pero él lo es del Raimon de dentro de 10 años!

**Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre abuelo y nieto. Silencio que el desconocido aprovechó para reformular su pregunta.**

–Perdonad, ¿os conozco de algo…?

–¡A-ah, perdona! –**dijo Mamoru mientras soltaba una risotada forzada y nerviosa–**. ¡Mi nombre es Mamoru Endou! ¡Un placer!

**El actual capitán alargó la mano, y el nuevo se la estrechó. Sin embargo, éste último no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo. ¿Tenía acaso el entrenador Endou un hijo? Desde luego este chico se le parecía, y tenían el mismo nombre.**

–Ya veo… **–el joven no paraba de pensar en ello. Su actitud, sus gestos… Era tan parecido al loco de su "kantoku" que casi daba miedo. Al menos no hablaba tanto en clave–**. Mi nombre es Takuto Shindou. Encantado, Endou-kun.

**Mamoru forzó una despedida con Takuto y se llevó a rastras a Kanon, quien se despidió alegremente del nuevo capitán agitando la mano mientras se alejaba.**

* * *

><p>–Explícame esto, Kanon.<p>

–B-bueno… **–masculló Kanon–**. Verás, últimamente estabas tan preocupado… decías que no encontrabas con quien entrenar porque todo el mundo estaba ocupado, y pensé que quizás, si hacía esto…

–¿Pero qué has hecho exactamente? **–el portero frunció el ceño, algo bastante impropio de él.**

–Pues, eh… A ver cómo te lo explicooo~… **–Kanon no podía parar de rascarse la nuca de los nervios–**.Esto, he… ¿mezclado las épocas? Sí, algo así **–asintió convencido.**

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que has mezclado las épocas? **–Mamoru quedó ojiplático por un segundo, pero pronto prosiguió–**. ¿Y qué épocas has mezclado exactamente…?

**Kanon soltó una risilla y comenzó a explicarle a su desconcertado abuelo la situación.**

–No quiero alargarme mucho, pero bueno, te diré que el mundo de dentro de diez años y el actual son sólo uno ahora mismo. ¡Te encontrarás con jugadores de fútbol del futuro con los que podrás entrenar, y, además, seguro que también ves a algunos de los chicos! ¡…Puede que hasta te veas a ti mismo, Ojii-chan! **–Kanon no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería tener dos abuelos a los que admirar y suspiró feliz.**

**Mamoru no pudo hacer más que soltar un pequeño suspiro, exhausto de oír cosas que no entendía. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por mirar el lado bueno de la situación en la que su querido nieto le había puesto porque sí.**

-…Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que voy a poder ver, conocer y entrenar con el Raimon del futuro?

–¡Eso, eso! **–Kanon asintió sonriente–**. Y con mucha más gente; ¡el Raimon no es el único equipo del mundo!

–Ya veo… **–titubeó Mamoru**–. Bah, ¡qué demonios! No tiene solución, ¡así que tratemos de disfrutarlo! **–el joven portero deleitó a su nieto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejándole ver que no estaba enfadado.**

**Ambos se despidieron y Mamoru se dirigió a su casa. Subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza. La idea no acababa de convencerle, pero conocer el fútbol del futuro le entusiasmaba como idea. Le daría una oportunidad a todo aquello. Después de todo…**

**¿Qué podría salir mal?**


End file.
